Viendo la luz o la oscuridad
by Minino Rosa
Summary: como seto kaiba puede afrontar el dolor, y lo mas importante como puede recuperar la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

**hola espero que les guste, tenia ganas de hacer una historia corta y este es el resultado**

 **La amargura comenzó…**

La cena era su plato favorito, estaba en compañía de su hermano el cual como siempre estaba muy alegre platicándole de cómo había sido su día, pero nada era agradable para él, no tenía buen sabor la comida y no escuchaba lo que su hermano decía, sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro, era posiblemente depresión como un médico le había dicho, pero el seto kaiba no podía aceptar la vergüenza de tener algo tan tonto como una simple depresión, no claro que no, lo que el tenia no era otra cosa más que solo frustración por no haber tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar al espíritu milenario y el mismo haberlo mandado al otro mundo derrotándolo de una forma humillante, si eso era todo.

 **La felicidad ajena no era grata…**

Pasaron algunos meses y la sensación de vacío no salía de su pecho, sentía envidia del enano ojón por lo feliz que era, claro como ese si había podido combatir en duelo contra el otro tricolor, se podría decir que solo yugi había podido cerrar el círculo y no dejar asuntos pendientes –maldito enano- era lo único que podía decir el castaño con solo ver al amatista sonreír.

 **El tiempo pasaba…**

Porque era tan difícil que alguien lo comprendiera, él no quería lastima de nadie, no quería la compañía de ninguna persona, no quería hablarle a nadie a menos que fuera por trabajo, el solo quería trabajar sin descanso, no quería ni comer, ni dormir, no quería ya ni respirar porque todo le dolía, el vacío crecía cada día y cada vez menos cosas le daban motivo para vivir.

Su hermano le solicito ayuda, pero su orgullo no le dejo aceptar, su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que en otras ocasiones como si tratara de llamar su atención, como si quisiera darle una respuesta, una respuesta que él conocía, pero que simplemente ignoraba.

 **La luz siempre logra brillar cuando se llega al fondo…**

No supo cómo fue pero estaba frente a el tricolor antiguo, su sangre comenzó a hervir, su odio creció de manera exponencial, deseó con todo su espíritu hacerlo pedazos, como se atrevía a estar frente a él sonriendo con tal descaro, ese arrogante tricolor sin duda debía ser castigado, camino a él con paso firme, y con cada paso su sentimiento de odio y rencor fue cambiando, la sonrisa del faraón lo estaba haciendo dudar.

Dime kaiba dos palabras y te juro que pronto estaré a tu lado- dijo yami suavemente cuando seto estaba a solo un paso de distancia deteniendo la marcha del castaño de manera sorpresiva

Te amo- fueron las palabras que seto kaiba logro decir apenas de forma audible

Debes despertar, pronto encontrare el camino a ti- dijo el tricolor de ojos rojos y lo beso de la manera más pasional que pudo.

 **El despertar fue…**

Mokuba lloraba sentado junto a él, yugi y la pandilla estaba también presentes aunque a distancia. Estaba en un hospital, había sufrido un pre-infarto, una delicada cirugía le habían tenido que hacer para evitar su muerte a tan temprana edad, todo el estrés y falta de descanso ahora le cobraba factura, pero algo ahora había diferente, kaiba parecía otro, parecía que había encontrado un tesoro muy preciado, o ganado un gran premio, es que el castaño se había vuelto loco, se miraba feliz e incluso radiante, acaso al borde de la muerte había encontrado la luz.

 **No la luz no tenía nada que ver, más bien la oscuridad era quien la había dado una esperanza.**

 **HOLA de nuevo, dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un año ya ha pasado…**

El castaño trabaja pero de manera forzada, no crean que tenía problemas, la cuestión era que ya no quería ir a su amada compañía, el lo que ahora deseaba era continuar con la búsqueda que había comenzado meses atrás.

 **Ahora su terquedad tenía un fundamento…**

Ya llevaba dos viajes al antiguo Egipto con fines de buscar a su tricolor, había recorrido kilómetros de desierto tratando de encontrarlo, había indagado en museos de todo el mundo cualquier pista que le pudiera servir de como yami podría regresar.

Hermano no quiero que enfermes de nuevo necesitas descanso, lo que viste fue solo una ilusión por tu estado de gravedad, el no volverá- la palabras de mokuba no tenían ningún efecto en el ojiazul, así de seguro estaba.

 **Sueños vividos lo alejaban de la realidad…**

Poco le importara que lo tacharan de loco por dejar su vida de lado, los que lo conocían insistían en que el faraón simplemente no podía volver, los que no sabía que era exactamente lo que buscaba, simplemente lo llamaban demente.

Que irónico que los que fueran amigos del antigua gobernante no creyeran en su regreso, mientras que él estaba convencido de que volverá para estar juntos.

 **Los preparativos estaban cada día más avanzados…**

El grado de locura era tal en kaiba que ya había comprado ropa y todo lo que yami pudiera necesitar para su nueva vida, así como ya tenía también la habitación decorada y lista para su recibimiento. Mokuba ya estaba pensando muy seriamente en internar a su hermano.

 **El tiempo de la verdad llego…**

Estaba seguro y convencido, ya sabía cómo el tricolor volvería, solo tenía que esperar el día correcto, en el lugar correcto. Fue todo un caos, desde su hermanito, hasta yugi y compañía habían ido con él para persuadirlo y darle apoyo cuando todo fallara.

La familia ishtar había preparado todo, aunque ellos también sabían que el tricolor ausente no regresaría, sentían que si no ayudaban a kaiba el simplemente no podría dejar ir a yami de una vez por todas.

 **Quien tenía la razón…**

Las horas pasaban y el gran faraón simplemente no aparecía, pronto seria media noche en el templo de anubis y todos trataban de convencer a kaiba de marcharse, pero el castaño no se movió, el seguía firme, estaba seguro que yami no le mintió al prometerle que volvería, todos cansados decidieron dejarlo solo para que se desengañara.

No puede ser, debí equivocarme, algo falto que no vi con claridad- dijo seto después de ver como el sol comenzaba a pintar con sus primeros rayos y su faraón no aparecía, con la más amarga derrota regreso a Japón a buscar otra forma de encontrar a su amado atem.

 **Él lo busco y fracaso, aunque el otro prometió volver…**

Al llegar de regreso a Japón no podía soportar la cara de lastima con la que lo miraba tanto su hermano como el resto de la pandilla, se encerró en su habitación, no le importaba que lo tacharan de inmaduro no estaba de humor, dos días duro su rabieta hasta que decidió salir y regresar a su trabajo, no se rendiría, seguiría buscando la forma de encontrar a su tricolor de fuego.

 **Tratar de seguir con la rutina…**

Llego a su trabajo, todos ignoraban el porqué de su enojo, después de todo era su estado natural a diario, pero ese día en particular estaba más endemoniado que nunca, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber de nada, por lo que exigió no tener visitas y se metió en su oficina, a buscar en internet todos los nuevos descubrimientos arqueológicos que pudieran tener relevancia con su búsqueda, así estuvo hasta entrada la noche.

Señor kaiba ya es hora de que me retire, ¿se le orece algo?- el nerviosismo en su secretaria era muy evidente

Que ya se valla – respondió el castaño molesto

Si señor – pero la mujer no se movió de la puerta y seto se percató de eso

¿Qué demonios hace?- pregunto kaiba

Es que desde la mañana hay un joven esperándolo y no se quiere marchar- dijo la mujer sudando por la reacción que pudiera tener su jefe

Que no quiero ver a nadie, que no entienden – rugió furioso el castaño

De repente una cabeza se asomó por la puerta revelando una presencia muy peculiar

Llevo días buscándote – dijo una voz muy familiar para el ojiazul el cual solo se quedó mudo, lo cual la secretaria aprovecho para salir corriendo y dejarlos solos

Yami- dijo kaiba asombrado

Hacía días que viene y me dijeron que estaba de viaje, y cuando por fin bienes no me recibes, de saberlo no renuncio a mi descanso – la voz de yami se escuchaba entrecortada y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

 **Como ocurrió todo, simple, fue un tonto…**

Su tricolor lloraba frente a él con desconsuelo, él le prometió regresar, y el solo tenía que espera tranquilo, pero su impulso lo venció y había ido a buscarlo, cometió un error, se sintió tonto por eso, pero así como lo arruino intento solucionarlo

Se acercó a paso lento a su hermoso yami y levanto su rostro, con su pulgar seco sus lágrimas y le dio un dulce beso, pronunciando aquella palabra que el mismo había borrado de su vocabulario – perdóname- solo para él la enunciaría. Y un nuevo beso nació más dulce y apasionado, ahora solo estarían ellos dos juntos y felices.

 **hola espero que les haya gustado**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola que gusto tu mensaje, saludos.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias por leer :-)**


End file.
